Shaving Cream
by kemasan
Summary: Luffy and Tikaoc use a bottle of shaving cream to reek hovoc on the crew of the Going Merry.
1. It Begins

**_Shaving Cream_**

It was a particularly nice day aboard the Going Merry. Sanji was keeping himself busy in the kitchen while Chopper was taking account of all his medical supplies. Nami was looking over her maps as usual, before checking the safety of her plunder. Ussop was telling Tika some of his tall-tales and she seemed to enjoy them. Zolo took a nap next to some barrels and Luffy sat atop the giant goat head. Yep, everything was going as normal as it possibly could be……but not for long….

**Later That Day……**

Tika was reading Luffy's tarot as she normally did for fun. The rest of the crew enjoyed it as well because it seemed to keep their captain busy, for a little bit at least. That was until Luffy relised that girls shaved their legs. Tika was in the middle of her reading when she felt something or someone petting her leg…

"What are you doing?" -.-

Luffy had a grin plastered on his face, "Your legs are shiny!" petpet

"Yeah, I guess they are! Heh." - she replied.

"They're smooooth too!"

"Ugh….yes?"

"I WANT SHINY LEGS TOO!" Luffy screamed into her ear.

"O.O oo-okay…."

"Hey Tika can you make my legs shiny?" Really he didn't ask, it was more like an order.

" Sure why not?" It's not like she really had a say in the matter anyway he was her captian after all.

**Five Minutes Later**

Tika came back with a razor, shaving cream, the nessesities. The two crept over to a deserted spot of the ship being careful not to wake Zolo. Who knows what he would think….Tika got out the shaving cream and pushed the spray part on the can…accedentaly spraying Luffy right in the face.

'CRAP' she thought. O.O

Instead of getting angry, Luffy seemed to enjoy it. "HAHAH! THAT WAS FUN DO IT AGAIN! WEEEEEEE!" What was supposed to be a simple 'shaving session' (What else am I supposed to call it?) turned out to be an all out war! Within a couple of minutes both of them were covered in shaving cream head to toe. When they decided to put everything away they just happened to see a certain green haired ex-pirate hunter sleeping……

"Wadda ya say we have a little more fun, eh Luffy?" Tika asked.

"Heh heh…why not?" was his reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------**To be continued...**

**Authors notes:** Well this is the beginnig of my short story. I took the name Tika from a story by **wild demonic angel **all credit for the name goes to her.


	2. Celeryhead Disease

WwA: And without futher ado…..I present chapter two!

Ahh, yes. This was Zolo's favorite time of day. The time where he finally got some peace and quite for once, and had a little nappy time. His eye lids drooped. The warmth of the sun would make anyone sleepy and Zolo was no exception. He laid his head on the barrel behind him and stared at the other cargo.

'Might as well get a little shut-eye while I can. At least Luffy's busy with that little girlfriend of his.' Zolo was right on the brink of his long awaited sleep when a flash of red and blue caught his eye.

'Eh….what the hell was that?' He looked back up at the crates and barrels. Nope, nothing. 'Beh..must be more tired than I thought.' His eyes began to close again when he heard a set of giggles. Two sets, actually. 'God, they need to get a life.'

"LUFFY, TIKA! WOULD YOU TWO JUST SH-"

Bonk.

"Ehh….ow..what the.." Zolo passed out.

"Oppsies……"

Zolo slumped over on the ground knocked out, next to his head was a can of shaving cream. When Luffy and Tika sneaked over to where he was they soon found out that he wasn't asleep at all. Needing a distraction Tika decided to throw the can to avert his attention while the two made their escape. However, she didn't have very good aim…but heck she could throw hard enough to knock someone out! That's worth something isn't it?

"Ugh… I totally didn't mean to do that!" She yelled. Luffy just stood there a little freaked out. Before long he didn't care anymore and shifted the sleeping Zolo.

"Soooooo….what are we going to do with him?" Luffy asked puzzled.

"Hmmmm….I have no idea." sweatdrop "Geeze you know what always bothered me about celery-head?" Tika told him.

"What?"

"How in the heck is his hair green? I mean that's not normal at all! How does your hair just turn green like that? Is it a disease? Celery-head disease? Do you get it from eating too many vegetables?"

"Maybe….." Oo "Hmmmm…maybe there's a way to find out. Hehehehehe…" Tika looked at Luffy funny and tilted her head. He looked up at her and picked up the razor and pointed it at Zolo's head. "If all his hair is gone…then it'll have to grow back. If comes back a different color…"

Tika put her arms around Luffy's shoulders. "You know what Luffy, I like the way you think." They both looked at each other and smirked.

A WHILE LATER

Green..the deck was covered in it. Green hair. Zolo's once oddly colored head was now just shiny and bald. The two partners in crime looked at their handy work. Not bad. Not bad at all! They did so well they could have their own business!

"Hmmm…we did pretty well!" Tika admired.

"Yeah! Hey Zolo will think we did really good. He'll probably want to thank us!" Luffy said.

"Well, how will he know we did it and not some random mole people or something?" Tika asked.

"I KNOW! I KNOW! Do you still have that marker in your pocket?"

Tika reached in her pocket. "What you mean this?" All behold the greatness that of which came out of her pocket! All behold the power the great and terrible Sharpie Permanent Marker!

"Ugh… Luffy it says: Per-mah-nant. That'll be a pain in the butt to wash off!"

"Even better!"

So, after Sharpie-ing Zolo's head with pictures of chibi versions of themselves with peace signs, and writing 'ZOLO' on his forehead with an arrow pointing to his face, Luffy and Tika disposed of the evidence. How, you ask? Ugh, throw it overboard of course!

"Wow, there's still a lot left Luffy!" Tika told him shaking the can.

"Zoro will be really happy, maybe we should be nice to everyone else too!"

"Okay! Who should we help next?" Just then they heard the clank of pots and pans. Sanji must have been cooking up something in the kitchen. The pair looked at each other and smiled.

Taking their supplies they ran off leaving Zoro lying on the deck……

If any of the events in this story seem similar to anyone else's ideas it's totally by accident. Message me if it sounds like something you wrote or came up with and I'll give you credit. I mean come on, who wouldn't think about what would happen if you shaved Zolo's head? XD


End file.
